


5 Times Supergirl Saved Her Neighbors And One Time They Saved Her

by Acernusaurus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5 Times, Alex Scaring People, Alien Harassment, Dead Parent, Domestic Violence, Gen, Kara Always Helps, Mugging, Neighbors, Pet Endangerment, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acernusaurus/pseuds/Acernusaurus
Summary: Kara takes care of her neighbors and they return the favor.





	5 Times Supergirl Saved Her Neighbors And One Time They Saved Her

**Author's Note:**

> I had some trouble with the style of this and I set it aside for most of the year. Which worked really well because when I finally looked at it again I didn't hate it and fixed the issues. There are still parts I don't know if I am completely happy with but I don't want to set it aside for another year.
> 
> Doing this without a beta reader is exhausting so I apologize for mistakes. As always, tell me if I missed any important tags/triggers. Hope you like it!

####  **1) Sarah Next Door...**

...knew from the beginning. she met her neighbor on the day that Kara moved in. Sarah was heading out for her shift at the hospital and Kara was in the hall, carrying a box that must've contained linens on top of one arm and a smaller, open box of books under the other. Sarah couldn't stop and chat but she came by the next day with a six pack to welcome her new neighbor to the building, interrupting Kara's unpacking of the very same boxes from the day before. The big one, which was a distinct orange color, did not turn out to contain linens, but instead held more books. Hardcovers. Including all 7 first edition Harry Potters. So yeah, a girl who can carry a full bookshelf's worth of hardcovers as easily as sheets obviously has some secrets. But she was so sweet and a good neighbor so Sarah mostly forgot all about it or thought she was mistaken about the box. Even after Supergirl's debut. They didn't really talk much since Sarah worked at odd hours and Kara always seemed to be in a rush for her boss but they always said hello when they passed each other in the hall. Sarah wouldn't say they were friends.  
  
Until the night her boyfriend came over drunk. Again.  
  
And they fought. Again. Loudly.  
  
And he threatened her. Again.  
  
And she finally broke up with him. For good.  
  
She told him he had to leave but instead he came at her and swung his fist. She couldn't do more than put her arms over her face. The first blow hit her squarely but a second blow never came. When she finally looked, her ex-boyfriend was on the floor across the room, huddled against the wall and cradling his hand. Sarah was so shocked she couldn't do more than sit down in shock. She didn't expect the police to arrive but they told her that her neighbor had called them because of the yelling. They took her ex away and brought in an EMT to look her over. They said she was lucky she wasn't hurt more considering her ex had shattered the bones in his hand when he hit her. During her statement they asked her at which point had she had kicked him away, though she didn't remember kicking him at all let alone enough to bruise his sternum. They told her that he was under arrest. And that she was safe. And that her neighbor wanted to come sit with her if she was okay with that. Everything made sense when she found out which neighbor it was. She didn't tell Kara she knew, and she fell asleep that night on her couch feeling perfectly safe with her head on her Supergirl's shoulder. Sarah would say they were friends.

  


####  **2) Randall From Upstairs...**

...had his suspicions. He didn't really know his downstairs neighbor and he only ever saw her when he was out walking Pipsy. Like most Pomeranians, Pipsy liked to shout at everyone she met. Everyone, that is, except for Kara, who she seemed to adore almost as much as Kara adored Pipsy (and all the building dogs for that matter). Randall had thought Kara must carry around treats but when he asked (citing Pipsy's diet as a concern) Kara told him that dogs just like her kind. He wasn't quite sure what that meant but young people's slang can be hard to understand.  
  
Randall didn't blame his nephew. He himself barely even remembered that the window by the couch could open or he would have warned the boy that it was Pipsy favorite spot to bark at the birds. And he hadn't notice the window was open while they were rearranging the furniture (so the boy would no longer have to sleep on said couch). They both noticed the confused yelp that faded into silence though and rushed in to find Pipsy missing from the room and both of their eyes were drawn window in question. Randall almost couldn't bring himself to go over and check but when he did he was overjoyed to see a startled Kara holding a startled Pipsy in her arms down on the sidewalk. He waved Kara up when she spotted him but he couldn't wait and met her halfway down the stairs. He pulled his dog and then her into what was probably an unexpectedly strong hug for a man of 85. Randall was eternally grateful that she had been out for a walk (barefoot he noticed). He warned Kara to be careful too as he had also noticed that her window was open and she promised him she would be. Randall didn't blame his nephew but that didn't stop the boy from apologizing profusely long after Randall got permission to seal the particular window shut. Nor did it stop the kid from showering Pipsy with affection and treats, a treatment with Pipsy enjoyed and Randall indulged.

  


####  **3) Chad From Downstairs...**

...didn't ever think about Kara. He promises. He swears. He had a thought once that she was lighter on her feet than her predecessor but it was fleeting. He doesn't even remember the night he heard a crash from the hall, while coming down the stairs from stargazing on the roof. he definitely doesn't remember checking the hall to see a very giggly Kara holding half of her now broken front door. He doesn't know if he is allowed to remember the next moment, when he was shoved back into the stairwell by Kara's surprisingly terrifying sister and her forearm on his throat. Her voice slurred a bit but her hands were steady. She told him that he didn't see anything and the look in her eyes told him it better be true. Kara then arrived and looked very confused as she pulled her sister off of Chad. Her sister didn't explain so Chad brushed it off as fine as Kara apologized (her words also slurring) and dragged her sister away.  
  
The next morning he might have spotted the Danvers sisters again, both looking incredibly hung over, coming out of a brand new door. Kara waved at him and her sister did not look twice at him from under her sunglasses but he still probably won't meet either of their eyes ever again. He didn't see anything.

  


####  **4) Jenny The Landlord...**

...only knows that the ghost lives in her building. No, not a real ghost, that's silly. No one has died here. In fact, the building has become unusually incident free in the past few years. And the only incident of note, with the ghost, actually happened outside. Jenny had been coming home with some groceries when someone came out of the alley and pointed a gun at her, demanding her money and keys. Jenny wasn't scared, just annoyed. This neighborhood was supposed to be safe, that was a big advertising point for her, and here she was becoming the exception. So instead of doing the smart thing, she argued with him. He was already agitated and the arguing made it much worse so it was very lucky that the ghost chose that moment to appear. Again, not a real ghost. And not even a very convincing one. It was really just a person in a sheet who appeared between Jenny and the robber before either could blink. The robber was so surprised that his gun went off and hit the ghost (thankfully it wasn't a real ghost because Jenny was behind it). The ghost wasn't phased though and grabbed the gun with their sheeted hands, broke it, and knocked the guy to the ground. The ghost floated there a moment (Jenny noticed it was wearing fuzzy slippers) a few inches off the ground. Jenny heard a noise that probably meant the cop who lived on the first floor heard the shot and was coming. Then the ghost disappeared into the evening. Her resident cop arrived and the mugger was arrested. Jenny later found the sheet with its single bullet hole discarded in the laundry room, which had a window facing the same part of the sidewalk she had been on. She decided that she didn't really mind her building being haunted. 

  


####  **5) Kristen...**

...thinks Kara is better than Supergirl. Sure Supergirl could fly and shoot bad guys with her laser eyes, but Kara was nice and her friend. One time Kristen had been sitting on the front stoop crying. She had taken her Daddy's medals into school for a presentation. She had been so excited to show them off and Mommy had packed them very carefully into her backpack and her class had been very impressed. But she must not have packed them well enough herself because on the way home her skateboard had hit a rock and she had crashed into some bushes by the park even though Billy tried to catch her. Her books had spilled out everywhere and though she found everything else and the two of them looked and looked they couldn't find the box holding the medals. And that was why, when Kara came up (looking rumpled and smelling like a campfire for some reason) and asked if she was okay, Kristen sobbed even harder and told her the whole story. Because her mom told her to be careful because she was bringing a piece of Daddy to school with her. And she couldn't believe she had let herself lose them. Kara had taken her hand, and told her that she would help her look one last time before it got dark. They went back to the park and Kristen pointed out where she had fallen. Kara took her glasses off and looked around. Kristen thought taking your glasses off would make you worse at finding things but a few moments later Kara had reached deep into a prickly bush and pulled out the box, a little dirty but perfectly fine otherwise. Kristen had been so overwhelmed with emotion she had almost started crying again as she hugged Kara in thank you. When she and Kara got home Kristen told her mom everything and her mom gave Kara a hug in thanks as well. After that Kristen always made sure her mom invited Kara over when they were having a party and Kara always came. 

  


####  **Kara...**

...had plans to spend the holiday at the Danvers' house. She told Sarah she would see her in the new year, dropped off some gluten free cookies for Randall, his nephew, and Pipsy (told Pipsy she was a good dog), helped Kristen and her mom carry some packages out for the delivery man, and waved to Chad and Jenny as she spotted them down the hall. She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary or anticipate any trouble as she walked off toward Alex's apartment so they could travel home together.  
  
The next day the men in black came. Kristen didn't like them. They smiled weird and flashed a shiny badge too quick to see properly. They stood stiffly and reminded her of the man who came to tell them about Daddy. They asked Mommy questions about their neighbors, specifically any of the young women that lived in the building. They said aliens had been sighted near here and it was a citizen's civic duty to report it if they had seen anything. Kristen had learned a little about aliens from her mom and the news and thought it was cool that earth was getting visitors. And she hated the word duty. She stood up from her homework and told the men that the President had said the aliens could stay and it was no one else's business where they were. One of the men actually laughed at her but Mommy told them that she agreed with Kristen in her "you've done something really bad" voice and told them to leave.  
  
Jenny got a call from Kristen's mom and caught up with the men at Chad's door. Chad looked worried to see government types at his door (probably because of the weed Jenny knew he went to the roof to smoke) but he just gaped at them when they asked about possible alien activity. Jenny on the other hand, went off on them for trespassing in her building, bothering her tenants, and invading folks privacy. She demanded to know their department and badge number and threatened to call the police (who happened to live across the hall she mentioned). The two men retreated, probably not as coolly as they would hope, out of her building. Jenny decided that she would have to look into some new security measures.  
  
"There're no aliens here" Chad called out weakly as Jenny chased the men out.  
  
Randall and Pipsy were ambushed while out on a walk. The men stopped him just around the corner and demanded he answer their questions about mysterious activity in the neighborhood. Jenny had warned all the residents about the men so Randall was prepared. As Pipsy yelled her threats, Randall told them about how he had plenty of experience with aliens if you know what he meant and began to regale them with stories about his late husband, the sexiest damn alien he'd ever met. It took the men longer than he expected to catch on to the fact that his husband wasn't _actually_ a space alien but eventually they curtly interrupted him saying they had gotten plenty of information. Randall wished he had let Pipsy bite one of them.  
  
With Kara due home any day, Sarah kept an eye out for them men, calling the police whenever she caught site of them on the street. They always seemed to know when the cops were coming though so they were never caught. After a couple misses the police told her they couldn't keep coming for false alarms but one officer gave her a number for a larger organization that focused on alien harassment. A woman named Vasquez took her information and then said she would personally come see to the matter. Soon Sarah was hosting a stake out in her apartment with a really cool agent of something called the DEO. When the men arrived Vasquez told Sarah to stay put but Sarah insisted on following. The two woman headed downstairs and out the building as if they were simply going out. The men approached confidently. When they began asking their questions Vasquez answered cheerfully that they both were aliens and heading to an alien meet-up. Sarah had known that the men were up no good but she didn't expect what happened next. The men attacked them, one going for Vasquez while the other advanced on her. Sarah reacted purely on instincts developed in her self defense classes. She surprised the man when she stepped hard on his instep, thrust her palm up in to his chin, and when he turned in pain, kicked the back of his knee to bring him to the ground. Vasquez's attacker was on the ground too and was full-on crying. Vasquez handcuffed both men and called a team to pick them up for questioning. She apologized to Sarah for putting her in danger. She promised Sarah that they would resolve this and her building wouldn't be bothered anymore. Vasquez did give Sarah a card with her number on it though, just in case.  
  
  
The matter was handled quickly and quietly in the DEO so that the details never needed to go up to the top of the chain. During Vasquez's interrogation she got the men to tell her _everything_. She found out where they had gotten their information and destroyed all of the clues that had led them to Supergirl's location, all while convincing them that they had been chasing a false lead. This was helped along by the frustrating information they told her they had been getting from Kara's neighbors. With the matter resolved, Vasquez didn't think she needed to warn Supergirl. It looked as if the superhero had a whole building of people looking out for her.


End file.
